Raised By Wolves as "Jen" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
16:01 RBW 4b5940c0@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.89.64.192 has joined #pricing 16:01 <@Kgman04> Hi, Raised By Wolves. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 16:01 Hi! 16:01 I am trying out for Jen. 16:01 <@Kgman04> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 16:01 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raised_By_Wolves/Audition_Tapes 16:01 <@Kgman04> Great. Now I'm going to ask you some questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 16:01 It's in the second section. 16:02 <@Kgman04> Understood! 16:02 <@Kgman04> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 16:02 I feel like Jen was already a very interesting character in the show; she wasn't the most compelling but she was surely entertaining. That's mostly what I'm going for with Jen for this version. Someone relatable, but with enough personality that they're entertaining to watch. 16:03 <@Kgman04> Very well-thought out! Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 16:03 I don't know if it's allowed or not, but I was considering making Jen bisexual or lesbian (if that's allowed!). If not, I'm going to let the RP flow naturally and see how it goes from there. 16:04 <@Kgman04> Ooooh, very interesting. We'll see how that plays out. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:04 Not at all. 16:04 <@Kgman04> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Jen. Your partner for this scene is Cody. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 16:04 MysteryPerson has changed nick to Cody04 16:04 RBW has changed nick to Jen57 16:04 <+Cody04> Hey, Jen! 16:05 Hey, hey, hey! 16:05 <+Cody04> I've got a question. 16:05 Sure, what's up? 16:05 <+Cody04> What do you think is gonna get Lindsay to notice me? :/ 16:05 OMG!!! *squeals* 16:05 You are TOO cute, Cody! 16:05 You just gotta have that confidence! Ladies love a man's confident stride! 16:06 <+Cody04> Confidence? I've got PLENTY. 16:06 <+Cody04> But, y'know.... 16:06 <+Cody04> I know you're all into fashion and stuff, and maybe you could give me some tips? 16:06 But wait, isn't Lindsay in a relationship? 16:06 <+Cody04> Well, not after you give me some tips. ;) 16:06 <+Cody04> She won't be able to resist me! 16:06 OMG!! No one has ever asked me for fashion advice before! 16:06 *blushes* 16:06 I'd LOVE to help!! 16:06 <+Cody04> Great! Where should I start? 16:07 Your haircut is too boyish, you're far too skinny, maybe get a gym membership? Your pants look old, your shoes are worn-out, and that shirt is so tacky, I honestly can't. 16:07 ieouhgeuigbe OMG was that mean??? I'm sorry!! 16:07 I can't help it sometimes!! 16:07 * Cody04 swallows back tears. 16:07 <+Cody04> I... 16:07 <+Cody04> Uh.... 16:07 <+Cody04> Nope! 16:07 <+Cody04> Great advice!! 16:07 OMG Cody I'm sorry! 16:08 You're actually really cute! 16:08 <+Cody04> Nope, noted! Don't worry! *voice gets higher* It's fine! 16:08 Put in some work and you'll be a babe magnet *snaps fingers* like that! 16:08 *facepalms* Why am I so socially inept... 16:08 <+Cody04> :') Thanks, Jen. *runs off* 16:08 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. 16:08 <@Kgman04> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted on March 5 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks for auditioning and enjoy your week! 16:08 Alright, thanks. Bye! 16:08 <@TDIFan13> Thanks, RBW! 16:09 Jen57 4b5940c0@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.89.64.192 has left #pricing [] Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions